Four Years Later
by AshiadakenJinketsu
Summary: Final fantasy 7 Naruto crossover. Cloud Strife, a lone traveler itching to kill Sephiroth, finally returns to Konoha after four long years finally meeting up with Haruno Sakura once again. Maybe limelemon R&R please!...im a noobie review junkie


Disclaimer: I never have or ever will own the names of any of these characters. 

A/N: This is my first uploaded fanfic ever. It was based on a RP a friend and me do. There will be a prequel to this to clear up some of its confusing parts and fill in on the story later.

**Rated: PG for language and somewhat graphic descriptions**

Four Years… Introduction… 

Cloud Strife was a lone traveler that had been wandering the lands looking for a man, a man whom which he wanted to kill. His name was Sephiroth. Cloud had his chance to kill him once before but failed and was wounded and nearly died. Before he could die, a pink haired ninja named Sakura Haruno had found him and saved his life. Cloud was thankful that she had saved him and he became very fond of her over the short time they spent together. Cloud had fallen in love with her yet he felt empty… a longing to complete the important goal to kill that man. He had left the village of Konoha after two days. The only thing he left… was his sword, engraved with the message: "Do not forget me, I shall return someday, wait for me." Four years had passed since that day and now the now matured Cloud had returned to Konoha in search of Sephiroth.

After four years the pink haired ninja, Sakura Haruno, who was now seventeen, had gone through many changes, including her look. She now had a red halter-top and short tan skirt, and now instead of the small blue sandals wore black boots that rose all the way to her knees. Also she had changed in ways of her training, she now was a full-fledged medical ninja taught by the 5th Hokage herself. She was still somewhat in love with Sasuke as she always had been, mainly because Naruto and the others had managed to finally get Sasuke back from Orochimaru and also defeat him. But even though she had Sasuke back, she still remembered the blonde who had came into her life four years ago.

Chapter One… An Unpleasant Surprise 

Cloud was nearing the village he had once promised to return to four years ago. He had been walking slowly through this dense forest wearing the same vest as he had before and, black pants bound at the shins by belts running down into his old boots that were heavily worn out now. He carried a new Buster Sword that, even being new, had many scars and scratches cut into it. The sword was wrapped in bandages making it appear as if it had been mummified. His eyes still shimmered an aqua-greenish-blue light, which was due to his past in SOLDIER and being infused with mako energy.

Cloud had been walking further and further into the wooded area when he unexpectedly heard a scream of distress. He instinctively bolted straight to the source of the cry. He had found his target… the man he had been longing to eradicate ever since he took the life of Aeris. He had found Sephiroth. Not only had he stumbled upon his adversary, he had noticed that he was tormenting a certain pink haired woman. Cloud, bit by bit, unraveled the bandages that made his Buster Sword seem so cryptic. He slowly entered the small clearing.

"Sephiroth! Face me now!"

The tall silver haired man sharply turned his head to see his rival, "Ha ha ha… so! You've finally found me after all this time," he said slowly walking towards him dragging the girl along with him by her hair, "I thought we'd meet again soon." He looked at the young woman seeing that she knew Cloud. "I was just passing through here and I happened hear this one," lifting her up to show her face, "talking...about _you_ Cloud." He chuckled evilly and continued, "I see you've found another one for me to kill." He said with a deep sinister voice and then laughed evilly once again.

Cloud hated to hear him talk, he hated him being _alive_. "Shut up! You sick bastard! Cloud bolted straight for him and came within striking distance. He swung his mighty sword as if it weighed less than a feather. He slashed at the arm that held Sakura, causing Sephiroth to let go and drop her. Sephiroth dodged the attack jumping back a foot or two. Cloud was unrelentingly furious this time. He hastily cast a spell, he said under his breath, "Blizzaga!" Suddenly a spiked ball of ice grew right underneath the silver haired devil. It grew to the size of an iceberg, disappearing as quickly as it had been conjured. To Cloud's dismay he had avoided it but only barely, as some of his cloak was ripped. The two combatants were separated by about thirty meters.

Sakura was lying on the ground seemingly lifeless on her stomach. She crawled away from the battlezone and hid on the edge of the clearing by a tree. She looked at Cloud and pathetically whispered "Cloud…" He wasn't aware of who the pink haired woman was.

The two men stared eachother down for what seemed like an eternity. Cloud knew he wasn't going to let himself get injured this time around. He seemingly flew over to Sephiroth, dragging his sword along the ground to his right side. When he came within distance, he slung the sword upwards. Sephiroth easily parried this attack. But before he could make his counterattack, Cloud had spun around and made a preemptive quick-attack on him slashing horizontally. He felt it make contact with his leg, but he knew that alone wasn't enough to stop him. Cloud quickly jumped back four feet and thrust his mighty blade into the earth and cast a spell on himself. He softly spoke, "Haste!" He then drew his sword from the ground and readied himself in a defensive position. When Cloud's sword had hit him he cursed out loud, "Damnit!" He pulled out a hi-potion and quickly healed himself. As Sephiroth heard Cloud mention haste he quickly dispelled the enchantment. He hopped into the air slightly, raising his own sword grasping it with both hands and brought it down quickly upon Cloud. Cloud parried this attack and then quickly thrusted his blade slightly to the right of Sephiroth. He had hit what he needed to hit, the pouch where he was holding all of his potions and healing items. They all fell to the ground; each one shattering as it hit the earth. With his sword still thrusted outwards he released one hand from it and pounded Sephiroth square in his chest. He just gripped his chest and staggered back cursing to himself, "How did that worthless copy get so strong?" Cloud had become somewhat overconfident and overwhelmed with emotion. "Sephiroth… you sick deranged bastard, I will end you today. The world won't have to suffer anymore because of—" Cloud had been facing away from Sephiroth as he began the sentence. He turned as he was saying the word 'suffer'. It was too late; Sephiroth had been dashing toward him since he started his second sentence.

Not even a god could have avoided such an attack. Sephiroth had already thrust forth his katana at him. He didn't avoid it. Instead he decided to do the same. He pushed forward the giant mass of a sword into the left side of the maniac's chest, aiming for his heart. They had impaled eachother on one another's blade. Cloud missed his heart by a few inches, but at least had impaled him. Sakura screamed out in agony, seeing him become skewered upon his katana. Sephiroth snickered as he quickly withdrew his blade from within Cloud and backed himself off of the Buster Sword. They both staggered back about five feet from each other.

Sephiroth had a deviously smug disposition about his face as he reached for a potion. When he noticed that they weren't there, his face went from that to a face of fear and confusion. "What the hell? Damn you Cloud!"

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, but he was quickly stopped with the pain that wrenched his chest. He gripped his wound tightly to try to stop the bleeding. He coughed up blood, then turned his head and spat it out. "Sephiroth… it ends today. I won't let you poison these lands with your being. You won't get away from me again, not this time."

Sephiroth started laughing maniacally which confused Cloud. "If I'm going down Cloud, I'm taking you with me……… SUPERNOVA!" And with that his body had begun to be engulfed by an exceedingly bright light. It grew quickly, like an explosion enveloping everything in about a fifty-meter radius. Cloud, Sakura, and Sephiroth had all been caught in this light. His life flashed before his eyes, he had only seen one thing really, and it had been the young pink-haired ninja that saved his life and that day they spent together.

The light dissipated as quickly as it came about, imploding on itself (thus the name supernova). Cloud's body was now in gory disarray. The ground was scorched to a reddish black-brown color. There was no grass at all, and the trees were completely obliterated. Sakura lay lifeless and bloody thirty feet away from the seemingly lifeless blonde. It was not an appealing spectacle in the least.

A lone figure was left standing, it was Sephiroth. He looked around at his glorious creation of destruction and death. He was on the brink of death himself, but was still strong enough to maybe find a place where he could recover from this. He sauntered off into the distance leaving the two blood-spattered corpses to rot on the arid ground.

End of Chapter One… 

(A/N: edited by NoisyNinja2071 )


End file.
